


戒指掉落的声音是？

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	戒指掉落的声音是？

叮铃。

林煐岷的戒指在他熟睡时松脱下来。

银质指环滚落至床底没有铺上地毯的地方，发出了如星星相撞的清脆声响，在窗台堆叠了软厚积雪的清晨，明明房间外烧开水与点起火炉煮食的声音更要嘈杂，林煐岷还是为这突兀而细微的一声，睡眼惺忪地抓几把不听话乱翘的头发，带着一丝不餍足鼓起面包脸颊，就这样踢着拖鞋下了床。他一手扶着床沿蹲下来，高大身躯几乎要俯伏地上，才能看见那片深浓阴翳闪现的纤细微光。

要马上，马上捡回来才行。

宿醉后的大脑提点说，他便朝暗处闪着光的地方伸出手。

“哎，哎...？”

当林煐岷小心从床底下退出，讶异地发现自己捡到了一枚黑色指环时，窗台前的雪在阳光下晒得松软，冒着透明水汽的同时从细绒边缘开始溶化，冬日冰冷的象征在九月夏风的抚慰下如方糖熬成焦糖色水渍，亮晶晶也倒映林煐岷最喜欢的云朵。

可惜的是，他显然没有心情往因天气闷热而敞开的窗户外探头欣赏，双人床的床底如同爱丽丝提着荷叶裙摆掉进的兔子洞，戒指本来掉落的地方上放了一张书桌，有被风吹得散落的草稿纸，擦掉的铅笔痕下依稀看见能哼上几句的熟悉歌词，糖果罐压住的五线谱上是几颗小巧耳钉，简洁环状和十字架坠饰，林煐岷曾把它们都收在床头橱柜上珍爱的饰物盒里，而此刻他手上紧攒着的指环，本该也要这样做的。

那是纯粹得能闪烁隐约虹光的黑色。

林煐岷不自觉用拇指轻轻摸挲它内侧，银戒本来的刻字仿佛随磨擦被消抹，细看倒有些像好些年前，和金东贤在午后梨泰院买到的，为初出道与最后平凡时光作记念的戒指——可他不太爱记起这件事，原因是二十二岁的林煐岷竟然把戒指弄丢了，愧疚感与耸拉下的猫咪眼角在那天同时朝他袭来，尽管金东贤其后说着别在意的笑容依旧明朗，他还是对弟弟说话前滑动喉结的片刻沉默，睫羽垂下时投落的阴影，乃至绞紧手袖的半截指尖都上心起来— —

只不过，二十二岁的哥哥什么也没说出来。

他坐在书桌旁那张对成长期两人还算凑合的双层床下铺，从窗外蝉鸣与晃眼阳光，积雨云与蜻蜓，以及未贴满海报与冲印相片的墙壁意识到当下是二零一七年的夏天，出道前一个再普通不过的日子。

怎么办好呢？果然是还没有睡醒吗？林煐岷低头暗忖道，再多慌乱的情感在三十岁更为稳重的男人身上，化为了一个微不可察的皱眉，和长大后也没多大变化的放空思绪，如薄荷硬糖般清甜，都是少年言笑的细碎回忆却迫切地，趁未与美梦升华空中消散前给了他一个结论。

他要去找这个夏天还是十九岁的金东贤。

＃

金东贤正在公司的练习室裹。

从音箱播出的音乐夹杂着气泡炸裂时的窸窣声响，他的确在路经便利店时买了瓶柠檬味的碳酸水，即便自己似模似样带上了黑色的保暖口罩，便利店的收银员姐姐还是一眼认出这个每逢光临都要抱住一堆零食回去的练习生，近来则主要是水果软糖与薄荷巧克力，金东贤在姐姐熟谂的问候下自觉好笑地脱下口罩，像往日般和人聊起了几句近况。

“东贤君，会觉得辛苦吗？”

姐姐想必也听说了公司要推出组合的事情，真诚祝贺后是对他红肿卧茧和困倦眉态的担忧，“不会啦！姐姐放心，没有这样的事。”金东贤为了让人信服般用力晃头应道，惟近几天抱住被子难以安睡，在下铺哥哥的呼噜声里着了凉的嗓音暗哑得露出破绽。

他张了张口想要为自己找出合理解释，而收银员姐姐只是往他手上再塞了把平日少年常买的糖果，让人和哥哥在为出道加紧练习时分着吃。

回去的路上，也是金东贤鲜少的几次一人走在公司前的陡坡路。夏日的蝉鸣嘈杂得使人头疼，连同脚前如潮水涨落的热浪让他举步难行，风无闲眷顾首尔如枝桠交叉生长的每条道路，没来得及生长为繁茂树冠的绿叶因炎暑失尽水分，皱巴巴落满遍地，与头上晃目也眩晕的阳光，让金东贤一再想到选秀节目公布最终名次的那一天，也是色彩缤纷的纸花铺满舞台，聚光灯向终将出道的少年投落最为耀眼的光束。

林煐岷退到了暗处，这让金东贤花了好些时间找到他。

他上前的脚步在看见哥哥浸了星河而湿润的眼睛突然踌躇，却又在林煐岷哑着声想抗拒他靠近时，再踏前一步张开了双臂，紧紧的，将人拥在怀里。在春天漂染后变得粗硬的头发，此刻像一小团将要熄灭的辉红火焰，在他肩头抽抽答答开出烫热火花。 “煐岷，煐岷哥。”金东贤捧起林煐岷有花瓣掠过的脸庞，小心翼翼用拇指都接过来，在人声如开水不断沸腾的会场，他只能一遍遍呼唤哥哥好听的名字，名字是独特的记号，让林煐岷不至于在周围反覆的慰问声中再感到孤独。

“东贤...嗝..对不起，之前寂寞了一段时间吧。”

林煐岷哽咽的声音忽地从他怀中传来，明明还打着哭嗝，也要断断续续把藏了好久的心里话说出来。

“对不起...我回来了。”

笨蛋，真是笨蛋哥哥。金东贤想，然后下了决心要成为让火焰再续燃烧的氧气，星星睡着时作遮掩的白昼——

他还要更加努力才行。

＃

当金东贤从透明束口袋捻起一块青苹果味软糖，林煐岷推门挟来的风拂去了练习后微烫皮肤上的热气。

“...怎么不叫上我来练习？”来者垂眼注视倚坐在镜子前的金东贤时，不禁多看了一会十九岁弟弟仍软乎乎似布丁的脸颊肉，才笑了笑向人问道，并未等对方想要糊弄哥哥的答复，他已经从容地走到金东贤面前蹲下身，捏捏那运动后泛红的脸蛋表示责怪，而后者则在被人用指肚探索眼角细纹时眯起眼睛哼哼，“煐岷哥好奇怪哎。”听上去分明是不喜的话语，绵重鼻音却带着不自知的撒娇意味。

显然在金东贤的认知中，以四子大哥自持的林煐岷是不会跨越兄弟的界线，和作为弟弟——还要是其中之一的他如此亲昵。他猜对了半分，二十二岁的哥哥的确不会捧过他脸颊轻抚，但那是归因于单单共处也引起悸动的晦涩情感，而林煐岷并非墨守成规的人，三十岁的他已无惧横跨世俗的薄冰，掉落深海也要伸出手让指尖触碰那扬起衣角。

可年少者怎知道眼前哥哥换了灵魂，金东贤只是拍拍林煐岷的手背，“再开始练习吧。”他执意不和林煐岷的目光交接，却在镜面看见哥哥长长的睫毛垂下轻颤时又禁不住心软，“有部分的舞蹈还不太流利，哥能帮帮我吗？”他构思着要如何让那双下垂眼再流转漂亮光波，对方反倒先一步出了声。

“东东哦，我就问问...”

林煐岷被拍下手时便注意到金东贤食指上的黑色指环，与此刻他手上的是相同款式，低垂的脑袋让后者看不清他表情，只能顺着人轻轻嗯了一声，尾音因疑惑而上挑起来，游走空中的同时带动了静滞的气流，却阻止不了林煐岷再次深深吸气的举动，在下一个过度得胸口疼痛的呼吸后，他问金东贤

“要是哥把戒指弄丢了，你会怎样想？”

林煐岷抬起头，这回金东贤终于捕捉到那缕潜藏漆黑瞳孔里的细微幽光，若是能住进林煐岷那双眼睛内，那一定是一个明暗难分的细小房间，金东贤能与晃动的光线嬉戏，更多时候却是忘却时间流逝般沉睡在那片阴影之中——他确实有一刻要坠进那突然伤感的眼神，但林煐岷的提问又让他如流浪猫咪被夺去纸皮箱般警惕起来。

“哥哥怎么突然说这个——”

男孩眼角上挑的眼睛朝哥哥眨眨，本是蹲在金东贤面前的林煐岷被前者突然凑上脑袋的动作，重心不稳地跌坐到了地上，鼻尖下是松软褐发好闻的香波味道，太阳下晒得暖洋洋的棉花香气，他撑在地上的左手被金东贤握到眼前细看，只要林煐岷稍稍低头，便能数上一遍弟弟伴随清浅呼吸颤动的睫毛，猜想在那之下被揉碎的阳光——尽管金东贤没给他这个机会，年少者在确认哥哥乖乖戴上的黑色戒指后，满意地在空中竖立起无形的猫咪耳朵，便退后了身体回应他。

“这可是记念我们出道的戒指，弄丢的话会难过哦！”

……

好像是说错了话，哥哥在那之后的练习都噘着嘴不知道在想什么，若是说那为了修剪发型而留长的发稍是犬科垂耳，那练习结束时出了汗的林煐岷便是下雨天浑身也湿透，又不察觉自己在外人眼里可怜兮兮的大狗狗，尾巴一下一下扫在舞蹈室光滑的地板上。

伸手捏过那面包脸颊回敬，金东贤看着对自己睁大了又闪缩开视线的下垂眼，觉得自己有必要再补充几句。

＃

他把话都留到连天空边际也暧昧的傍晚时分，夕阳是半溶化的蔓越莓冰淇淋，阳光滴滴答答落在他们肩上。

还是活力充沛的年纪，金东贤向来比林煐岷走快几步，踩上两三层阶梯便会笑嘻嘻的等哥哥一并走路，少年的脚步是风，但金东贤总会在他面前停驻片刻，比如此刻，林煐岷惯性走在弟弟每次看见都瘦削半分的身影后，心里在担忧那道影子是否会变得更小更小，小到林煐岷都不能紧跟着它小心守望时，鼻尖差点儿撞上在夕照下泛着金边的毛茸茸后脑勺——风停了下来，他听见金东贤将近秋天时总会软软弱下的声音。

“那个，煐岷哥。”

年少者再次唤到他的名字。

“刚刚你问我的话，难过是真的。不过......”

只要我们还在一起，那对我而言，每一天都是记念日。

“所以哥不用在意那么多！我也会好好努力的！”果然是难为情的心里话，觉得脸上被阳光晒得烫热的金东贤一鼓脑说出来后，便急着要再迈开少年人情歌里也快半拍的步伐，但林煐岷先捉住了他的手腕，如深海的鱼首次跃到水面上，要将那最新鲜的氧气完全吸尽，从背后牢牢抱住了他。

“东贤，东贤啊——”

要是不弄丢戒指就好了，要是再早些发现那悸动的来源就好了，要是——

周围一切开始像浪花泡沫融化，形聚成日落时赤色的海水将他卷入漩涡深处，当怀里仅余的那人温度也被十二月的冰冷空气取代，他再回到那寂静得戒指掉落的声音也能清晰听见，独自从床上醒来的冬季清晨。

一切都不是梦那样，短促又不实地完结就好了。

＃

……

值得庆幸的是，林煐岷的银质指环仍原好地戴在他的无名指上，他赶忙揭开了天气转冷时，两人要合力才能换上的厚重被子，朝传来热汤与烤多士香气的客厅走去，便在落地窗那儿看见白被单下微晃的身影，脚步几乎要在木地板上飞起来般，他跑到有阳光洒落的阳台，钻到那柔软的雪白之中环抱住金东贤，许久没漂染而逐渐顺滑的黑发抵在人胸膛，后者惊讶得手上要晾干的衣服也滑落，最后笑了笑低头亲吻眼前发旋，在林煐岷红着眼睛抬头时，轻碰他唇瓣交接一吻，捧起哥哥脸庞的手上也有一枚相同的指环，微微闪着耀眼的光。

有时候，林煐岷还是觉得过去充满了各种遗憾，每当他这样想到时，金东贤在身旁的清浅呼吸又让他打消了想法，毕竟他还是没有在对金东贤表白一事上留下任何遗憾。

End


End file.
